Kagome-New look New love
by Beelzebub Of Chaos
Summary: Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart by choosing Kikiyo, but it will not stay that way for long. After a major change in Kagome's look courtesy of Shippo and the man from Kagome's dreams (literally) is brought back to life kagome is finally happy but she isn't the only one.
1. Chapter 1

_**KAGOME AND INU-NO-TAISHO**_

Kagome was tired, More so than she has ever been. Inuyasha had chosen kikiyo over her two months after he said he chose her.

'What an asshole! I can't believe I loved that damn bastard. God, I feel so pathetic.'

She sat on the ground, her back leaning on the well with a bottle of sake in her hand. She had become a heavy drinker but she could never get drunk due to her spiritual powers cleansing it. She just drank it for the buzz. These days she never went anywhere without a bottle or two of sake.

*sigh* 'I guess the fates have something else planed for me. I think they like messing with me.'

**~FLASHBACK~**

They had stopped by Edo to restock on supplies and kagome for sake. Kikiyo had joined the group. Miroku and Sango were not happy about it just as kagome was. After kikiyo joined kagome had nowhere to ride so she bought a black stallion horse. It was in tip top shape. She had bought it from a merchant who was conveniently passing by. She had started saving money a long while ago so she had no trouble paying for it. The stallion, Shippo and she had instantly bonded. The merchant also gave her a flute and some notes and told her if the horse wandered off she would just have to play the tune to bring it back. Inuyasha had thrown a fit and after a few 'sits' and curse words from kagome**-**that shocked everyone including him**-**he complied.

One night as she left camp, like she usually did, she walked to a clearing and was met by Sesshomaru. She was shocked at first but she got over it fast. She walked to the middle of the clearing holding two large bottles of her sake and sat down. She could feel his stare on her form as she walked. They stayed in silence for a while till she decided to break the silence;

"Would you like to join this one my lord?"

"Why would this Sesshomaru want to join you Miko?"

"Perhaps 'tis because I wish you could be my friend. The powerful and insane should work together to bring misery to those we hate, no?"

"Hn." he walked up to her and took a seat next to her with a soft 'THUMP'. He reached over to her and took the other bottle and downed it.

"Now the question is Miko, who is the powerful and who is the insane?" the Dai asked with a small grin.

"Well I count myself as one of the powerful _and_ insane." Kagome said with a crazy grin on face. Sesshomaru chuckled and put a hand on her head and gave her a pat. They spent the night getting to know each other and any other time they could they would meet talk and train because Sesshomaru_, 'would not have what was his be defenseless and get hurt'._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

She took out he iPod and put her head phones, Beats by Dr. Dre mind you, and scrolled to JoJo-Marvin's room and loudly sang along.

[Verse 1]

I've been up three days

Adderall and Red bull

This call is a mistake

There's something strong in this water bottle

I hear you got a new chick

A dancing little Barbie doll

I feel so pathetic

But you still haven't heard it all

[Chorus]

Fuck that new girl that you like so bad

She's not crazy like me, I bet you like that

I said fuck that new girl that's been in your bed

And when you're in her I know I'm in your head

(Are you drunk right now?)

I'm just saying you can't do better

Always turned you out every time we were together

(You know I didn't mean that)

Once you had the best boy you can't do better

(You should come over, what are you doing?)

Baby I'm the best so you can't do better

(Oh ohhh ohhh oh ohhh)

(Right)

[Verse 2]

I ran into your homeboys

They're all fucking idiots

You're not even my boyfriend

But they're tripping because I'm in the club

Yeah that's right I'm dancing

And something cool is in my cup

I'ma send a sexy picture

To remind you what you've given up

[Chorus]

Fuck that new girl that you like so bad

She's not crazy like me, I bet you like that

I said fuck that new girl that's been in your bed

And when you're in her I know I'm in your head

(Right)

I mean, I'm just saying you can't do better

Always turned you out every time we were together

Once you had the best, boy, you can't do better

Baby, I'm the best so you can't do better

(Baby, I'm the best so you can't do better)

No, you can't do better

Right, yeah

Right

When she was done she had a sad smile in her face. She took a long swing of her sake and sighed.

"Mama?"

Kagome looked down in front of her. "Yes Shippo, how can I help you?"

Shippo blushed and looked down at the ground. He had grown so much. She had started bringing him to training and he started shooting up, He was up to her waist. She had learned that demons grow as they train. He took a big breath in and started speaking:

"CanwedothebloodbondsoIcanbec omeyourealson?"

Kagome blinked, and then blinked again, deciphering what he said. She smiled softly and scooped him up and gave him a big hug.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!"

He smiled, all big and goofy, and hugged her back. She put him down and took out a pocket knife and gave it to him. He sliced his hand and gave it to her and she did the same. They intertwined their sliced hands and wrapped their auras around each other. There was a small glow around them then when it stopped they released each other. A faint glow started to show on kagome. Slowly, it covered her whole body and she begun to float into the air. There was no noise but you could see her thrashing around like she was in pain _(AN: think that girl from __**I need a doctor**__ by __**Eminem and Dr. Dre **__except without the peacefulness)_. Then all of a sudden, she stopped and was lowered down and the glow begun to recede. When it was completely gone standing there was a tan Egyptian looking kagome at 6'2 wearing Jewel Trimmed Top, Attached Skirt, Arm Piece, and Head Band. Behind her were six large tails lazily swaying in a constant tempo. Shippo had also changed. He had gained another tail and

"Mama you look pretty and SIX TAILS! You're so powerful! Look I have another tail too!"

"Thank you Shippo that means so much. You look amazing too. I feel so alive." She looked down at him and smiled. ", and now you are my real son."

They started talking and Shippo explained some of the powers illusion foxes have and taught her some of the spells. She was a quick study so she learned very fast. The last spell he taught her was a concealment spell. She put the seal on and it hid her demon features, you wouldn't notice a difference except for the slightly tan skin and height.

They walked back to camp together talking about the new things they could do. Shippo warned kagome that full demons or in her case miko demons ate fresh uncooked meat. Kagome had no problem with that.

"Hey wench where have you been? Don't tell me you were out buying sake again!"

"No Inuyasha I have not been out buying sake, I have just enough to last till the next week."

"Hello lady kagome, did you have a nice walk?"

"Hello miroku and yes the walk was peaceful." she also murmured "and very relaxing"

Kagome started walking into kaede's hut. She sat down and took a swing of her sake. Shippo sat down on the floor in front of her and leaned on her

"What do you mean relaxing? Were you with some guy? Who is the bustard? Is it that mangy wolf?"

"Inuyasha, if I may ask why do you care? Don't you have an intended? Please enlighten me because I am utterly confused." Miroku and Shippo started snickering at her mocking tone. "I have never understood why you always sound so jealous when I am with another man. You always say kikiyo is better than me so why, oh why, are you jealous I-nu-ya-sha?"

Miroku and Shippo's slight laughter turned to full on bellowing laughter when inuyasha's face turned as red as his haori when kagome was finished. Kagome started laughing with them when Inuyasha started sputtering incoherent words. She suddenly stopped and a large powerful pulse went through her. Every one noticed. Even Sango and kikiyo, who were asleep, woke up after the pulse. Kagome clutched her chest and said one thing before passing out.

"He is here."

~WESTERN LANDS~

A pulse echoed in the cave where the Great Dog General Inu-no-Taisho was buried.

A voice was heard after the pulse. "A waken great dog general. Your true mate has appeared."

"My true mate?"

"Yes. Your mate, now wake up and find her before it is too late and she is claimed by another. You will retain you powers once you step out of this cave. NOW GO!"

CHAPTER 2


	2. Explanation please-KNN 2

_**Explanation please.**_

Kagome was floating in an empty space and it was void of any light. She could feel three imposing auras around her. She was scared but did not show it. She pondered for a moment what she could do and after a while she decided to play possum.

"We know you can feel us kagome. We are not as oblivious as you think." A soft but firm feminine voice said clearly amused by her antics.

"That what you think." Kagome murmured under her breath as she opened her eyes. She stiffed at the figures around her. She smiled as she saw a familiar figure.

"Ameterasu-sama it's been a while. What brings you to invade my subconscious with your seemingly lovely comrades?"

"Sigh… kagome my dear we have come for a reason. Destiny and fate have found your true mate as you already know from my previous visit. We cannot tell you who he is-as you also know- but we can tell you that he is a very familiar being. A prophetic declaration of what must be has been discovered, the prophesy goes like this_: one that was human will be transformed; one that was gone will come back; __by his hand her fate is made; by her hand his fate is decided; together they defeat evil._"

Kagome became silent at the sudden declaration. She knew the evil was Naraku but she wasn't so sure about how he will change or make her fate, whoever _he_ is. She sighed and looked up at the gods.

"Alright, I'll just go with the flow but if this guy is an asshole I'm murdering him, and you guys can't say diddley squat." The gods smiled and nodded and with that, kagome woke up.

"Aaahhhhh! What the heck Inuyasha!?"

Kagome had woken up to two golden orbs staring down closely at her. She put her hand to her heart to calm down and took a deep breath.

"Kagome what happed? Why did you faint?"

Kagome turned to the voice to see a face similar to hers. She forced smiled and answered her;

"Well you see kikiyo, Ameterasu-sama together with fate and destiny visited me after the pulse happed and I passed out. She told me that a prophesy will come to pass and that I am the center of that prophesy."

"Why would the gods visit a weak reincarnation like you? I bet the prophesy spoke of your demise, considering how weak you are."

Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits and she smiled _(__**AN:**__ Think gin from bleach)_ "well then why did they not visit you kikiyo. You claim you are more powerful than me but the gods did not even mention you when the visited me, and you and I both know that the god only come to earth when they deem necessary to speak to someone of great importance to them. So why did they not come to you." Kagome looked as if she had realized something the she looked at kikiyo with pitying eyes "they did not come to you so you must be pretty useless, you poor thing."

Kikiyo turned red with embarrassment as she turned to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was growling.

"Don't speak to my mate like that wench. She is much more powerful than you!"

Kagome coked her head to the side in mocking confusion that made the audience almost burst out in laughter, "then why hasn't she killed Naraku yet Inuyasha?"

Everyone for the second time that day burst out in laughter at Inuyasha and kikiyo's embarrassment and this time Sango was awake. They laughed for what seemed like forever much to Inuyasha and kikiyo's chagrin. After a while of explanations from kagome they understood what she meant by prophesy.

They started on lunch after a while when Inuyasha sniffed out a familiar scent.

"Sesshomaru." He growled out. When that was said everyone got into battle forms except kagome and Shippo.

Sesshomaru walked out of the forest in all his awesomeness and swept his gaze to all of them. They tensed at his piercing gaze but they got confused when he opened his arms seemingly waiting for some form of embrace.

"Oi, bastard what are you-" Inuyasha was cut off mid rant when two black and orange blurs rushed past him and into his half-brothers embrace yelling 'fluffy'.

"What the heck- Kagome, Shippo what are you idiots doing!? You are hugging the enemy1 get away from him!"

Kagome turned her head and gave him a dry look; "Inuyasha just because he is _your_ enemy doesn't mean he is _my or Shippo's_ enemy."

Inuyasha was shocked at her words. She turned back to Sesshomaru or 'fluffy' as she presumed to call him that and started nuzzling his chest.

"what brought you here fluff-butt?"

Sesshomaru's brow twitched at the name but did nothing.

"There was a change in your scent so I am here to here to investigate and find out why my best friend's scent changed."

Everyone was taken back at sesshomaru's words. Kagome is Sesshomaru's best friend? Sesshomaru has a best friend!? Sesshomaru has a FRIEND!?

"HOLY SHIT!?" Miroku said and everyone seemed to nod in agreement not noticing a monk just cursed.


	3. GEM FOR A STONE-KNN 3

_**GEM FOR A STONE.**_

**Thanks to all my reviewers I appreciate the funny and positive comments.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but **_**Akira**__** Gold.**_** (Future .OC.)**

**You can choose whether or not Akira can be there and also one more thing how would kagome look like with a tattoo? **

"_Thoughts"_

"_Emphasis"_

_Previously…_

_"There was a change in your scent so I am here to here to investigate and find out why my best friend's scent changed."_

_"HOLY SHIT!?" _

Now…

"Hold on one moment, you're FRIEND!? Since when have YOU TWO been FRIENDS!?"

"Inuyasha please calm down. There is absolutely no reason for you to be mad." Kagome was mad. Inuyasha had been bitching about the fact that she was friends. She smiled that creepy smile with her eyes narrowed and begun speaking in an icy voice that even Sesshomaru involuntarily shivered;

"I see no problem with him being my friend. You brought kikiyo here even though you know I hate her with every fiber of my being, and no its not because she has you, it's because she an honest to kami bitch. You have absolutely no right whatsoever to tell me who I can be friends with or not. So why don't you and your little whore get a life and stay out of mine because I honestly am sick and tired of you comparing me to something that's dead. Do you know how insulting that is? Do you even care?"

"Kagome-"

"Shut up, I am not done. When I first met you and we became friends I thought that you were the best thing that ever happened to me, now I can't even look at you without feeling like punching you. You are an asshole, a _motherfucking asshole_ that can go to hell. And you know what when all this Naraku shit is over, I'm packing my crap and leaving. I am going to live in this era. Do you know why? Because ever since you brought this _**thing**_over here, the well **stopped** working. Even the kami can't do anything about it, so thank you very much for ruining my life Inu-trasha. Now let me say one last thing, I will travel with you, talk to you, joke with you, and be your friend but stay out of my fucking private life _**YOU SHIT-BAG!"**_

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, kirara and Sesshomaru were shocked at Kagome's outburst but they knew it was long overdue but none was more shocked and hurt that Inuyasha. He finally realized how he had been treating her and he felt bad.

"Kagome I'm really-"

"Don't you dare apologize Inuyasha Taisho because that apology will be thrown out," and with that said kagome walked out. No one noticed Kagome's eyes turn red except for Shippo and Sesshomaru who promptly followed her out but not before Sesshomaru said;

"You truly are a fool little brother. You have lost a precious gem and exchanged it for an ugly stone. Shame on you."

They left leaving Inuyasha to deal with his emotions and regrets. He remembered each mean word he said and it was like a wind scar to the heart tenfold. He kept thinking about what he did until a small but powerful voice in his mind told him that it didn't matter that he hurt her. He had kikiyo now, and nothing else mattered.

"_Nothing but kikiyo matters."_

No one noticed the evil triumphant smile on kikiyo's face.

Kagome was standing near the well looking at the sky when Shippo and Sesshomaru found her. She had dropped her illusion and was enjoying the cool breeze that was passing that evening. Both males stopped in their tracks and stood there mesmerized by her beauty. She seemed to notice their presence and turned her head toward them. She called them over and they joined her.

"Do you want to hear a song from my time? It is a really nice song."

They both nodded and waited. She took a deep breath and begun

You shout it loud  
but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bull is brick of shame  
you shoot me down, but i get up

[Chorus]  
I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
brick of shame, take your rain  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down but i won't fall  
i am titanium  
you shoot me down but i won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium…

cut me down  
but is you who had offered there to fall  
ghost town, haunted love  
raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

[Chorus]  
I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
brick of shame, take your rain  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium…

Stone-hard, machine gun  
firing at the ones who rise  
stone-hard, thus bulletproof

[Chorus]  
you shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

_(David Guetta Ft. SIA – Titanium Lyrics)_

She paused after she was done.

"I always listen to that song when I'm feeling down. It picks me right up."

Sesshomaru loked at his little friend and felt proud. She was his first friend and and accepted him for who he was. He kind of, barely sniffled at her. He was so happy.

Shippo looked at his mother. She was so beautiful, so strong but she was also fragile. He was determined to become strong to protect her. He also hoped the man from the prophesy would not hurt her.

All through the evening the three talked and caught each other up on what was going on.

~WESTERN BORDERS~

A large silver dog was running through the forest. He stopped and snd smelt.

"_She is near, my love, my mate, she is near. Wait for me, please wait for me."_

He let loose a howl and bounded off.


	4. DISCOVERIES ARE MADE-KNN 4

_Discoveries are made_

**Thanks to all my reviewers I appreciate the funny and positive comments.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but **_**Akira**__** Gold.**_** (Future .OC.)**

**You can choose whether or not Akira can be there and also one more thing how would kagome look like with a tattoo? **

"_Thoughts"_

"_Emphasis"_

_Previously…_

"_She is near, my love, my mate, she is near. Wait for me, please wait for me."_

"Now…"

Sesshomaru abruptly woke up when he heard a familiar roar. He had not heard that roar in centuries but he could clearly hear it.

"No... It can't be… he is dead! Unless..."

Sesshomaru looked to his dear friend in slight awe. He could not believe that his father was brought back to be her mate. He realized that she would become his mother and for some odd, uncanny reason he was okay with it. He looked to the pair that was curled up beside him and he could not help but smile. She had raised the orphaned kit without the help of a male and he had turned into a very admirable demon. He watched in innocent fascination as the both of them stirred and opened their eyes at the same time. They stared at each other for a while and started to giggle. Kagome calmed down enough to say good morning to the child. Shippo returned the gesture with his own excited chirp of 'good morning mother'.

"Kagome, I think I have figured out who _**he**_ is."

At his sudden disclosure, mother and son looked at him in pure shock and excitement. Kagome pursed her lips together and looked at him in suspicion.

"It's not you is it? I am just curious, because if it is, that would just be gross."

Sesshomaru chuckled at her, "the feeling is mutual and no it is not me, it is this one's father."

Kagome looked at him and burst out laughing. He felt slightly put down but he did not show it.

"You are joking right!?"

"No unfortunately no. plus have you ever known me to joke about something as serious as this?"

Kagome pursed her lips again and shook her head.

"I guess you can start calling me mother once your dad arrives…. You know, I saw him in my dreams we talked. He said that he was looking for something I did not understand but I just wished him good luck. He is a good man; I can't help but feel that it will be very easy to fall for him."

"I do not think you will wait long to meet him."

Just as sess-chan finished saying those words, a large dog similar to sesshomaru's real form-but much bigger-burst into the clearing. It looked around until its large eyes fell on kagome. At That single moment they both uttered the same exact word

"**Mate."**


	5. Beasts, Meetings and Surprises-KNN 5

_BEASTS AND MEETINGS_

'_**Beast'**_

'_Thoughts__'__ or 'talking to beasts'_

"_Previously…"_

"_I do not think you will wait long to meet him."_

_Just as Sess-chan finished saying those words, a large dog similar to sesshomaru's real form-but much bigger-burst into the clearing. It looked around until its large eyes fell on kagome. At That single moment they both uttered the same exact word_

"_**Mate."**_

"**Now…"**

You know that moment when time stops and it's just you and that person that you just can't get out of your mind? That person that every time you think of them you heart flutters and you uncontrollably blush? Well... that's how kagome felt at that moment.

Everything stopped and it was just him and her, she just could not look away from those molten amber eyes. Those eyes; that were so similar to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's and yet so different. She could only say one think one thing and she could not deny that she was attracted to this man; heck even her beast couldn't complain.

"Mate."

'_**Master should we transform to speak to him?'**_ her beast asked

'_Yes I think that would be a good idea'_

'_**Thank you master'**_

Kagome was engulfed in bright purple flames as she transformed; fusing with her beast mind and body to speak to Inutaisho her so-called mate. When the flames died, standing there was a large nine tailed beautiful beast. Its fur was black but the tails tips were an orange-red color similar to Shippo's tail. Sessh and Shippo were both amazed at the beauty and grace that both beasts seemed to hold in such large magnitude. Kagome begun to speak but all they heard were low growls and yips.

'_So __**you**__ are __**my**__ mate. __**I **__was __**not**__ expecting __**him **__to be __**you**__ but __**it is a**__ pleasant __**surprise if**__ I do __**say s**__o.'_

To Inutaisho it seemed as though two voices were speaking as one. He replied and he sounded the same as she.

'_**Yes**__ I was__** not expecting**__ it either. __**It is nice to finally **__see you kagome__**. To finally **__see you __**in reality **__and not in__** my dreams**__'_

Kagome smiled as she remembered the first in all those dreams she had when she was meeting with him.

_**.0.0.0 FLASHBACK .0.0.0**_

It was a large field and in the middle were two people.

"So you are my future mate. Ameterasu-sama told me of you but it seems that we cannot see each other's faces, such a shame."

"Yes, I do wish to know who I am going to be mated to but by the sound of your voice you sound like a lovely woman. What is your name, my dear?"

"You may call me kagome, and you?"

"I am Sundaime_ [SP?]._ 'Kagome' what a beautiful name for a beautiful voice"

"Empty flattery will get you no-where Sundaime."

"Who said it was empty."

They both laughed at that joke. As they were laughing the field begun to glow and they realized it was time to wake they were fading from existence the said their farewells

"Kagome, I will find you. Wait for me my dear."

"I will wait for you for as long as it takes. Find me."

_**.0.0 END .0.0**_

'He is here, he is finally here!'

Kagome padded over to Sundaime and nuzzled his neck and he nuzzled back. Sesshomaru and Shippo had left to give them some privacy.

Kagome remembered all those times they talked to each other.

_**.0flashback.0**_

"So let me get this right; you are from the future, you are traveling, looking for the shard of the Shikon jewel together with a lecherous monk, a demon slayer, a fox kit whom you adopted, a half dog-demon and you are friends…no wait…best of friends with Sesshomaru!? It is all very amazing but I cannot believe the last one. Sesshomaru is your friend!? No offence to you my dear but it is just impossible."

"I understand what you are implying; even I could not believe that he is my friend. But I believe that he started showing compassion because of Rin. I would not be surprised if that were the case."

"Who is this Rin you speak of that has changed him?"

Kagome looked back and up to explain. They were seated under a tree with her on his lap with his arms around her. They were facing the meadow, watching the sun set. (This is a dream sequence mind you.)

"Rin is his human ward. He took her in after she was attacked by wolves and killed. He revived her Heavenly Rebirth Fang, Tenseiga."

"Oya, Oya, this is too much." Sundaime exclaimed putting his head at the junction between her shoulders and neck, in hailing her wonderful scent. (Surprisingly everything felt real except the fact they could not see each other's faces.)

She giggled at his surprise and patted his head trying to calm him. He playfully growled at her for laughing at his confusion. Kagome continued to laugh at him and as her laughter died she sighed.

"What is the matter love?"

"I want to see you soon and finally know who you really are."

"I feel the same but all will be revealed in due time."

_**.0.0 END .0.0**_

They both transformed back to their humanoid forms. When the transformations were over, they both gasped at the sight of each other. He was dressed in the same armor as she had last seen him, his hair was the same beautiful silver that she remembered but what she did not expect was the beautiful golden amber eyes and enchantingly handsome face and his scent…oh his scent…the most heavenly fragrance she had encountered yet. His body was nothing to scoff at either.

It was the same for him. She was wearing the same traveling fighting kimono he had last seen her in and her hair was the same beautiful blue-raven he remembered and her scent was even more tantalizing to his nose than before. What caught him off guard were her eyes and her lips. Those beautiful soft blue-green eyes that touched his heart by a glance, that pert nose, those soft plush pink lips that looked ready to be devoured and that body…oh dear kami that body…no matter how many times he held her it still made him hard just thinking about her amazing body. He wanted her right then and there but he was afraid she would reject him. He knew that she had experienced another male _in_ her, the half-demon that broke her heart, and he did not want her to feel as if he had used her so he promised himself he would wait.

They reached for each other and locked into an embrace. If anyone was passing by they would look like lovers who had not seen each other in years which in a way was they reveled in each others presence their meeting was cut short by Inuyasha yelling her name.

"You must go hide. I will meet with you later and introduce you to my companions but now you must leave."

"I will go but I will always be one step behind you. Do not forget that." And with that he left. Inuyasha burst into the clearing surprising kagome.

"Kagome is that you?"

"Surprise, I did a blood bond with Shippo!"


	6. don't skip-KNN 6

_**Yo peoples…**_

Dear lovely readers I have a few Ideas for stories. Please hear me out and comment because it is really needed.

_Sibling adventure__-***HAS BEEN CHOSEN***_

Miroku and kagome have been getting closer through monk/miko training. They have become so close the can finish each other's sentences. A huge betrayal from Sango and Inuyasha bring them closer than ever to each other and a bond binds them by blood. This is a story of how they survive the feudal era together as siblings.

_Holy shiz! (Was out of Ideas for that one.)_

Kasanoda Ritsu's cousins are coming over. Only problem is they are here to stay. Sesshomaru and kagome are the most dangerous_ males_ known to earth and they are coming to Ouran. While Sesshomaru is water, kagome is fire. When Sesshomaru is yin, kagome is yang and vice versa. They complement each other and complete each other. How will the host club deal with them?


	7. Leaving, never to come back

_**PLEASE READ! **__Sorry for the late update. Please forgive me but if you have gone to my profile you would have seen my new fics and the fact that I put up a new rant that you hopefully will read and comment on. Feel free to PM me after you read it, I will be waiting. Again, I apologize for the late update, but I highly hope you will read my profile rant at the bottom. XOXO _

"_**Previously…"**_

"_You must go hide. I will meet with you later and introduce you to my companions but now you must leave."_

"_I will go but I will always be one step behind you. Do not forget that." And with that he left. Inuyasha burst into the clearing surprising kagome. _

"_Kagome is that you?"_

"_Surprise, I did a blood bond with Shippo!"_

"_**Now…"**_

"You did what with whom!?"An astonished Inuyasha asked kagome.

They had gone back to kaede's hut and Inuyasha had immediately began questioning her in front of everyone, who respectively stayed silent. Sesshomaru was sitting with Shippo outside watching him play with his fox fire because it was late in the afternoon and they were both bored. Miroku, Sango and kinkyho… sorry* I mean kikiyo were listening to the argument.

"Well, I was sitting at the base of the well pondering my life decisions when-"

"Wait, why were you pondering your decisions?!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Sigh…because most of them were mistakes that lead or will ultimately lead to my ultimate demise, you included-as my demise that is. Now, as I was saying I was sitting at the base of the well pondering my life decisions when Shippo came bounding over and asked me if I could be him mother and I said yes."

At this point she was seated grooming one of her many tails. Inuyasha was astounded…no wait that's a word too big for Inuyasha's pea-brain*…he was surprised by her attitude. He felt Kikiyo standing up and looked at her. She was giving kagome a dirty look.

"Of course you would bond with a filthy demon. You supposed to be holy, but here you are rutting demons."

"No Kikiyo that's your job, I would never lower myself to your level to rut with every demon that appears before me."

Everyone hissed as if they were burned and begun snickering at the remark kagome gave kinky-ho cough I mean Kikiyo . Everyone except Inuyasha, Kikiyo and kagome who I might add was acting nonchalant, even Inutaisho-who was on the roof suppressing his jaki- was snickering at the sharp remark. No one had ever seen kagome like this; it was refreshing to see her over Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango both thought she had found someone new, Sess-chan and Shippo both _knew_ she had someone new, and the last 2, well let's just say they were not thinking at all.

Inuyasha broke the silence, "but why did you want to become a fox, they are not very modest creatures. If you wanted to become a demon you could have asked me. I thought I was you're friend kagome."

"Friend, You thought you were my friend!?" kagome was mad. "Have you listened to yourself lately, you have been acting like the ass you are. Does a friend lie to another friend? Does a friend abandon a friend for a corpse? Does a friend declare his love then leave them to go to another woman? Does a friend…does a friend make love to the other then leave her only to go do the same with another woman?" she whispered the last part in fury* but everyone heard. "No Inuyasha they don't and if that's the way you show your friendship to me then we are through. I am taking my son and leaving Inuyasha. I might come by once I a while to visit kaede's, Miroku and Sango or send a letter. It was nice to know how easily you could forsake me when I gave you all I had. Good bye everyone, good bye Inuyasha, Kikiyo."

Kagome collected her things and walked out with her son and Sesshomaru on tow. She walked outside and called her horse, she got on it with Shippo, Sesshomaru choosing to run and they left without a second word or look back. Inuyasha and Kikiyo were left to face the wrath of an**_ angry energy charged monk and a god-dammed angry female demon slayer_**. This was going to hurt in the morning.

_**[AN]**_

_***not really sorry**_

_***Hey it's true. you cant blame me.**_

_***no i really mean **_**_kinky-ho_**

_*** HA-HA Fury, from avengers. good one me.**_


End file.
